wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aran'Thalas
Aran'Thalas was dubbed "Fair Home" for its serene beauty and the harmony culminated between elf and dwarf in their numerous diplomacy attempts. Aran'Thalas, though once home to the elves of Gladesong, now belongs to the high elves of Dawnsworn following a would-be marriage. Aran'Thalas offers its territory to the Silver Covenant rangers to hone their skills in the wilds. What Aran'Thalas lacks in large, stronger fortresses, it compensates for in architecture built to utilize the mountains as a natural defense. History Quel'Danil Lodge was established as a high elf outpost and the center point for which all Quel'dorei families residing in the Hinterlands communicated. These families were responsible for two important tasks: they were to establish diplomacy with other denizens of the Hinterlands and to safeguard Quel'Danil for its significance to high elf interests. The elves of Gladesong were one such family. Though smaller by comparison, they were rangers since their beginning and utilized their talents in the name of Quel'Danil's defense. Aside from the task assigned to them, their affinity for nature instilled a respect for the Wildhammer dwarves. The Gladesong elves entreated the dwarves pleasantly and peacefully, resulting in rapport and established trade accords. Though officially it is said that elves lorded over Aran'Thalas, crucial decisions were not made without the counsel of the leader of the Stormriver dwarves. Inhabitants High Elves - High elves were the first inhabitants of Aran'Thalas. Beneath the House of Gladesong were two even smaller ranger families who took up the mantle of "vassals": The elves of Rapidwing, and the elves of Dewlight. Respective guardians of the regions they lived in, they were considered 'lords' and 'ladies' in their own rights. Following the Scourge invasion, the Rapidwing elves have perished, and Dewlight is survived by one member. As with the current state of their race, the high elves have become a minority here. Smaller high elf families remain. Wildhammer Dwarves - The Wildhammer dwarves came slowly into the fold. Because the clan of Stormriver was the first family with which the Gladesong elves made peace with, they were afforded their own clout within the territory. The Stormriver dwarves slowly convinced more of their kin to take residence within the elven-populated land. The high elves did not take for granted their peaceful accord with the dwarves, and the two races flourished. Deoiridh Stormriver is considered the voice of dwarf interests within Aran'Thalas. Draenei - Draenei were lured by the tranquility of the Hinterlands, and thus some settlers began lives for themselves in Aerie Peak or Quel'Danil Lodge. A small number of them made for Aran'Thalas, where their talents for jewelcrafting furthered trade avenues for the territory. The high elves and draenei had no issue co-existing, as they quickly convinced them they were unlike their blood elf kin. Miahri, a draenei priest, is considered the voice of draenei interests. Resources As a territory within the Hinterlands, Aran'Thalas hosts prolific trade capital. Its exports and resources include various types of wood, ores, herbs, animal hides and meats. ORES * Golden Ore * Silver Ore * Copper Ore * Amethyst HERBS * Blindweed * Bruiseweed * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Khadgar's Whisker * Kingsblood * Liferoot * Stranglekelp * Wildvine * Wild Steembloom Faith The faith of Aran'Thalas is a peaceful coexistence between Light-worshippers and those reverent to nature. The high elves and draenei worship the Light together while some high elves and dwarves defer to more natural practices. The dwarves also offer their respects to the elements, namely the Stormriver clan, being mostly comprised of shaman. Triumvirate of the Fair Home Auroryn Dawnsworn has often considered officially installing a "triumvirate" leadership to Aran'Thalas comprised of herself, Miahri of the Draenei, and Deoiridh Stormriver. The two other women have declined the offer, but now understand the necessity with Auroryn being dutybound to the Silver Covenant. Category:Article management templates Category:House of Dawnsworn